onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fukaboshi
Fukaboshi is a shark merman and the first son of the royal Neptune family on Fishman Island. After he, his father and his brothers are liberated by the Straw Hat Pirates, he allies himself with them against Hody Jones and his crew. Appearance Fukaboshi is an enormous, muscular shark merman, with a wide chest and large arms. He has a long face, framed by wavy fair hair flowing down to his shoulders, a sharp and pointy nose, and a dot of some sort in the middle of his forehead. He has gills on his massive neck and a polka-dotted tail. He wears a dark garment around his waist, held up by an extremely long sash. He also dons a long band, which passes over his shoulders, drawing a circle around the back of his neck, and falls down to his waist, seemingly floating behind him; something all of the three brothers sport. He carries around a trident with him. Personality He appears to have a sense of responsibility, as he himself went to look for the crew who had entered the island illegally in case they were the Straw Hats instead of just sending his guards, to deliver Jinbe's message personally. He has a very serious demeanor, but is also polite, as he apologized for bothering the mermaids when he was about to leave the cove, and forgiving, letting the same mermaids go unpunished after discovering they were hiding the Straw Hat Pirates. He also seems to be very reasonable and wise as seen how he handled the hostage situation in Ryugu Palace and not losing his temper. He did not show any animosity towards the Straw Hats and he respectfully conceded to Zoro's demands to reach a mutually beneficial situation. He is very loyal as he did not disregard his promise to Jinbe in delivering his messages to the Straw Hats even though the said pirates "took over" the Ryugu Palace. He is also shown to be very thoughtful. Unlike the citizens who quickly jumped to conclusions, Fukaboshi suspected something was not right when Luffy was considered an enemy, having a feeling that the Straw Hats are not as bad as the situation made them out to be. When Luffy selflessly helped defend Ryugu Kingdom, Fukaboshi apologized to Luffy for ever doubting him. Like his mother, Otohime, Fukaboshi strongly supports peace and co-existence with humans. When Hody attempts to spread his hatred and vengeance, Fukaboshi confronts him to keep his mother's ideals alive. He seems knowledgeable of at least Luffy's abilities, as he was not surprised when seeing Luffy used Haki on a sea monster. He is also the most serious of the three princes. Relationships Family Neptune Neptune believes in his eldest son as he ordered the Minister of the Right to immediately contact Fukaboshi following the New Fishman Pirates' invasion. After Hody captured Neptune with the intent on taking his head, Fukaboshi became determined to save his father. Otohime As a child, Fukaboshi was very close to his mother, Otohime. He deeply loves and respects his mother. He as well as the rest of his family were greatly worried when Otohime tried to negotiate with the World Nobles. He was overjoyed when Otohime finally succeeded in gaining the citizens' signatures. When Otohime asked her sons to become strong warriors in order to protect Shirahoshi, Fukaboshi enthusiastically accepts the promise. After Otohime was assassinated in broad daylight, Fukaboshi took it upon himself to continue her mother's work until her hopes and dreams are realized. Shirahoshi Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, and Manboshi, all care for her well-being. As a child, he and his brothers would look after their then baby sister, Shirahoshi whenever their mother, Otohime, was away preaching to the people of Fishman Island. During the battle against the New Fishmen Pirates, he and his brothers do their best to protect her. Allies Jinbe Jinbe is always welcome at Ryugu Palace and comes and goes as he pleases, and even royalty like Fukaboshi and Shirahoshi knows him well, and the former was willing to give his message to Luffy. Straw Hat Pirates When the Straw Hats arrive at Fishman Island, Fukaboshi seeks them out to deliver a message from Jinbe. However, after Madame Shirley stated her prediction about Luffy destroying Fishman Island, the prince developed some doubts towards the pirates. Even though the pirates "took over" Ryugu Palace out of self-defense, Fukaboshi did not show any animosity towards them and comes into an agreement with Zoro and kept his promise in delivering Jinbe's message. After being saved and freed by the Straw Hats, Fukaboshi apologizes to Luffy for doubting him and they quickly become allies. Luffy then begins to call Fukaboshi . Enemies Hody Jones Fukaboshi has great anger towards Hody Jones for his attempt to takeover the Ryugu Kingdom. When Hody threatens the king and the citizens of Fishman Island, Fukaboshi swore that he will stop him. When Fukaboshi confronted Hody, he states on how Hody is weaker than everyone on Fishman Island. While fighting him outside the island, Fukaboshi learns of Hody's true nature. After the battle was over and Hody turned into an old man due to the side affects of the Energy Steroids, Fukaboshi states he doesn't hate Hody for killing his mother but tells him to keep his mouth shut as Fukaboshi doesn't want the children to hear him. Vander Decken IX Because of Decken pestering Shirahoshi with threatening marriage proposals, Fukaboshi and his brothers formed an army to track him down. Abilities and Powers As a prince of the Ryugu Kingdom, he has a great deal of authority in the country. As the eldest of his siblings, he is the next in line for the throne. From all indications, Fukaboshi seems to be an extremely strong individual. Hammond referred to him and his brothers as the three strongest in the Neptune Army, implying he has great physical strength and fighting powers. The Minister of the Right also claimed that the Straw Hats would be in trouble if they were confronted by the princes. However, the minister was underestimating the Straw Hats' abilities. Furthermore, Neptune ordered the Minister of the Right to immediately contact Fukaboshi following the New Fishman Pirate's invasion, suggesting that Fukaboshi is capable of handling such stressful situations. He also appears to be familiar with Haki, as he was not surprised when Luffy tamed one of the New Fishman Pirates' beasts, and commented that it was expected. However, it is unknown if he can use the ability too. The fact that he was able to defeat Dosun, a hammerhead shark fishman and officer of the New Fishman Pirates and have no injuries after his fight is testament that Fukaboshi is very strong. Further testament to his strength is when he and his two brothers alone took down the sea beasts that easily felled the rest of the Neptune Army including the two ministers, and the fact that the New Fishman Pirate Officers were being beaten by Fukaboshi and the other prince, but the officers took at least two Energy Steroids to defeat him and his brothers. Like his father, he is also able to use Merman Combat. He also seems to possess great amounts of endurance, as he was able to help Luffy immediately after he was released despite his injuries caused in the battle against the New Fishman Pirates' Officers. Also, he took at least two direct hits by Hody's Kirisame and he was able to recover in a few seconds. Weapons Fukaboshi carries around a trident, similar to the those used by the Ammo Knights, and has shown amazing skill in wielding it, being capable, with the aid of his brothers, of dispatching a group of enormous, drug-enhanced sea monsters with a single attack. History Past Childhood As a child, Fukaboshi was very close to his mother, Otohime. He was also very protective of his then baby sister, Shirahoshi as he and his brothers would look after her while their mother was away preaching. When Shirahoshi was six-years-old, a World Noble arrived on the island in a wrecked ship. Otohime quickly ran off to where the ship was docked. The four children of the royal family soon followed her.When they arrived at the scene, Shirahoshi asked Fukaboshi of what a World Noble was. Fukaboshi answered World Nobles are humans, except they are the ones to be feared. When Otohime was threatened by the noble she was protecting, Shirahoshi cried and unknowingly summoned some Sea Kings. The World Noble passed out from a big shock and Fukaboshi and his brothers tried to calm Shirahoshi.Fukaboshi and his siblings seemed worried when Otohime decided to accompany the noble to the surface. For one week, they anxiously waited in the castle for her return. After Otohime returned safe and sound, she finally reached out to the citizens and collect their signatures. Fukaboshi, his siblings, and Neptune were overjoyed by Otohime's success. Otohime later explained to Fukaboshi and his brothers about Shirahoshi's ability to call Sea Kings which is connected to a legend. She went on saying that Shirahoshi's ability could be dangerous since she couldn't control it yet. Otohime then asked the three brothers to become strong warriors and protect Shirahoshi. Otohime's Assassination One day in Gyoncorde Plaza, the box containing all of the signatures suddenly caught fire. In the confusion, Otohime was shot by Hody Jones. Fukaboshi and his brothers immediately came to their mother's side. The three brothers tearfully listened to their mother's last words, telling them not to be angry for her sake and to look after Shirahoshi. After Ryuboshi and Manboshi prevented Shirahoshi from summoning Sea Kings by singing and dancing, Fukaboshi swore that they will keep their promise of protecting her. As their mother passed away, Fukaboshi and his siblings touched pinky fingers with her for the last time. Before Otohime's funeral, the four children of the royal family told their father, Neptune, about the love letters that kept flying to Shirahoshi. Neptune told Fukaboshi and his siblings to not to go out to the funeral since danger still lurked around. During Otohime's funeral, Fukaboshi gave a speech through a visual broadcast, explaining that he will carry on Otohime's will. Fishman Island Arc Meeting the Straw Hats He first appears in Mermaid Cove with his brothers Ryuboshi and Manboshi, and appears to be looking for Luffy and his crew because of their illegal entry. The mermaids deny seeing any intruders.As Fukaboshi and his brothers are leaving, Sanji suffers a massive nosebleed resulting in critical blood loss. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper then reveal themselves to Fukaboshi, begging anyone for a blood donation to save Sanji's life. Hammond and his group appear and attempt to capture the four Straw Hat Pirates. Fukaboshi witnesses Luffy's strength as the Straw Hat captain punches the New Fishman Pirates and stops their sea monster with Haki. He remains in Mermaid Cove after Keimi stole the gondola he was riding on to help Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper escape. After the Straw Hat Pirates left, Fukaboshi questions the mermaids on why they were hiding the Straw Hat Pirates and reveals that he was about to give them a message from Jinbe. He then speaks with Madame Shirley in Coral Hill, who reveals an ominous prediction to him concerning Straw Hat Luffy. After hearing the disappearance of some mermaids from the Mermaid Cove as well as Shirley's prediction, Fukaboshi takes caution of Luffy. He then sends a message concerning the Straw Hats to his father, King Neptune. Fukaboshi and his brothers then return to the palace on their royal gondola only to find that it has been taken over by the Straw Hat pirates after they subdued Neptune and the palace guards. Fukaboshi then speaks with Zoro through a Den Den Mushi hooked up to an intercom outside the palace bubble. Since the only way into the palace is the connection corridor (which is closed off), Fukaboshi willingly listens to Zoro's demands of allowing the Straw Hat crew to leave Fishman Island peacefully. Fukaboshi then reveals Jinbe's message. The New Fishman Pirates' Coup d'État While Fukaboshi is complying with Zoro's demands, he finds Dosun causing chaos at Water Wheel Village in the north side of Fishman Island. Once Fukaboshi sees that Dosun is forcing the citizens to step on the fumi-e of Queen Otohime, the prince strikes him out of anger and later defeats him. Fukaboshi and his brothers then watch Hody's speech through a visual broadcast. After Hody explains his plan of recreating the Ryugu Kingdom with himself as the ruler, Fukaboshi swears that he will stop Hody. After Hody finishes his speech, Fukaboshi and his brothers ride on their gondola and head for Gyoncorde Plaza to save their father, who is scheduled to be executed by Hody himself. Even though it might be a trap, Fukaboshi still resolves to stop Hody. Fukaboshi and Manboshi talk about how they're not letting Hody ruin all their work to join Reverie. They also talk about the Straw Hat Pirates. Fukaboshi is bothered by Madame Shirley's prediction, but he didn't feel any ill-intent from the Straw Hats directly. Manboshi comments on how he feels the same way since the mermaids from the cove who already met the Straw Hats personally didn't speak ill of them at all and that mermaids are usually good at telling how truthful someone is. Fukaboshi and his brothers arrive at Gyoncorde Plaza and express their dismay upon seeing the soldiers defeated. They then take out all of the sea monsters that attack them without any difficulty. While attacking the animals, he tells Hody that he and his crew are the weakest on the island, and that the people have looked beyond the history of oppression and discrimination by humans. Fukaboshi and his brothers then attack Hody and the rest of the officers. Initially, the princes had the upper hand, but the officers turn the odds against them by taking Energy Steroids. The princes are then defeated and captured. Fukaboshi apologizes to his father, but Neptune assures him that the New Fishman Pirates' strength is not their real strength. He then watches the arrival of a captured Shirahoshi, Megalo, and Jinbe. When Hody Jones declares that he was the one who truly killed Queen Otohime, Fukaboshi was stunned by this revelation. Shirahoshi says that she already knew and explains that she didn't tell anyone because she was honoring her mother's last wish. Fukaboshi is shocked that Shirahoshi upheld her promise for so long. As Hody mocks Shirahoshi for allowing him to go free, he attacks Fukaboshi, his brothers, and Neptune with Yabu Same. Fukaboshi, along with his father and brothers are rescued by Hoe during the Straw Hats' unexpected arrival. Saving Fishman Island He is later seen with Hoe and his father, recovering somewhere away from the battle. When they see Noah, Fukaboshi doesn't understand why Neptune is making such a big deal about the ship being there. At some point when his sister, Shirahoshi, is leading Noah away from Fishman Island into the ocean, he is seen saving Luffy (while inside a bubble) from Hody while they are both in the sea. Fukaboshi apologizes to Luffy for doubting him and also tells Luffy about the promise the brothers made to their mother of protecting Shirahoshi. On their way to the ship, Hody attacks them with his blade. Fortunately, Hody misses them. As they are going to the deck of the ship, Hody goes ahead of them. After Hody deals a grievous blow to Decken, he attempts to kill Shirahoshi. Fukaboshi and Luffy arrive just in time to stop him. When Noah is sinking towards Fishman Island after Decken loses conscious, Luffy tells Fukaboshi that he is going to destroy the ship. Fukaboshi replies that the ship is too important to destroy and that they should move it instead. When Hody later destroys the air coating around the ship, Fukaboshi gets angry and uses "Ultramarine" on him, which Hody evades. Fukaboshi swims after him and tries to punch Hody from close range, but Hody once again evades and counterattacks with his Kirisame. Fukaboshi then pulls Hody towards him asking him what he is and what humans ever did to him to make him become this obsessed with killing them. Hody answers with a single word, "nothing". Hody proceeds to say that he and his crew were chosen by the heavens to pass down judgement on the humans and then attacks Fukaboshi again with his Kirisame. After taking Hody's onslaught, Fukaboshi tells Luffy and Fishman Island that he knows what Hody's true character is. Fukaboshi says that Hody is a monster born from circumstance and the New Fishman Pirates are a group that thrives on hatred and resentment. Fukaboshi goes on to say that the New Fishman Pirates' hatred lacks personal experience and will and that they are just empty beings with no substance what so ever. Fukaboshi then laments on everything that has been happening. He and the citizens ignored the hatred of the fishman from the Fishman District and only focused on progress, allowing the hatred of the New Fishman Pirates to grow unchecked. He then asks Luffy to help end the hatred and bring Fishman Island back to zero. After Hody is defeated, Luffy tries to destroy Noah. Fukaboshi then laments on how destroying Noah is the only way to save Fishman Island. However, the Sea Kings appear and stop Noah from falling any further, saving the ship and the island at the same time. The Beginning of Peace After the Sea Kings take Noah to the Sea Forest, Fukaboshi and his brothers take the unconscious Hody and Decken to the plaza and put them in chains. After reuniting with Neptune, Fukaboshi declares to the citizens that the two criminals will never be free again. While the officers and Vander Decken IX are imprisoned, the royal family and the Straw Hats have a feast at Ryugu Palace as a celebration. During the feast, he is seen losing to Nami in a drinking contest. When the full effects of the Energy Steroids take hold of the New Fishman Pirates, turning them all to grizzled old men, Fukaboshi tells a furious Hody that he doesn't hate him for his crimes and implores him to be quiet for the sake of the children. Major Battles * Fukaboshi vs. Dosun * Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, and Manboshi vs. New Fishman Pirates' Sea Beasts * Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, and Manboshi vs. New Fishman Pirates' Officers (unseen) * Fukaboshi vs. Hody Jones Trivia * Fuka (鱶) is another word for shark, so his whole name means "shark star". * Fukaboshi may be modeled after Triton, son of Poseidon, the god of the sea in Greek and Roman mythology, whom Fukaboshi's father is modeled after. This has not been confirmed by Oda. Site Navigation de:Fukaboshi Category:Merfolk Category:Male Category:Nobles Category:Royalty Category:Neptune Family Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies